


Provenza's Day Off

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Series: Provenza's Escapades [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Homage:<br/>A little token of appreciation for the ever so fluffy Lieutenant Provenza ;P</p><p>Premise:<br/>Provenza is trying to enjoy his day off and especially lunch time after getting the brush off from his so called friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenza's Day Off

It was finally here; The long awaited day off for Lieutenant Provenza. He had plans of a juicy steak lunch with his friend Andy Flynn. The Lieutenant was calling Andy to verify their date.

"Flynn, you ready for the steak of your life?" Provenza was enthusiastically coaxing Andy in the lunch mood.

"Look, Provenza. I need to cancel, something has come up." Andy started.

Provenza knew exactly what it was or rather who it was causing Flynn to cancel their lunch date.

"I know exactly who has come up for you to be canceling. You know Andy, this will not end up well and don't run complaining to me when things turn sour!"

"It's not like that, it's a friendly meal with..." Andy started when he was rudely cut off

"Lalalalala. I am not listening to this same bullshit any more!" Provenza dropped his phone on the desk and was holding his hands on his ears.

"Call me when you are running on all thrusters again." And hanged up the call knowing full well he would see Flynn again the next day and probably would have to listen to his ranting about his "relationship" again. To be honest Provenza was sick and tired of this schoolgirl infatuation of Flynn's.

'With friends like that who needs enemas!' Provenza thought and to be honest, taking one would have actually been less painful.

Moving on, Provenza wasn't going to Andy let spoil his plans for the lunch of the month he had been planning on having. And it was no ordinary steak either. Being as frugal as Provenza was, still this meal was planned to happen in a most expensive restaurant. It had a three course menu no less, accompanied by vintage red wine. He had made reservations for one o'clock and there were still two hours to go.

Provenza was already tasting the beefy meat in his mouth when the mobile vibrated indicating a text message. Provenza put his reading glasses on and opened the message. It was from Rusty telling to please call urgently. Provenza shook his head and said out loud.

"What is that boy up to now?"

Picking up the phone number from the message and calling Rusty.

"Lieutenant! Thanks for calling back!" Rusty on the other ended sounded very happy.

"What are you up to?"

Provenza sounding a little annoyed, not wanting to be late for his lunch and hoping there was nothing personal the boy wanted to talk about. The Lieutenant knew Rusty was looking up to him as kind of a father figure and he had promised to aid Rusty in what ever life threw at him. But talking about relationships of any kind was not Provenza's forte. Actually, he did not want to talk about them at all if it was avoidable.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you could help me with something..." Rusty started awkwardly.

Provenza being the great detective he was, knew immediately what the topic was going to be. Yep, relationships! Good Lord in heavens! Now he had two schoolgirls with crushes to mother! But he decided to give the boy some slack, after all his anger was with Andy, not Rusty.

"What's up?"

"Well, you know Tim from my chess club?"

"I don't think I've had a pleasure." Provenza stated matter of factually. He had listened to the boy ranting about so many boys and men since his 'coming out from the closet' had been accomplished, it was hard to keep track.

"Tim, I told you about us going out to lunch and then a movie last week!" Rusty sounding a little annoyed the Lieutenant wasn't up to par with all aspects of his life!

"Oh, Tim! Yes I do recall you mentioning him." A straight lie. Provenza had no memory of any Tim. And he did not think his age had anything to do with it at all, no matter who decided to comment on the popular fact.

"OK, so Tim and I, we were planning on going to see this play. It's in a park actually and a picnic is involved."

"Go on!" Provenza was half listening.

"Well, I am not sure if it is date or not and I kinda am too scared to ask him if it is. 'Cause if it's not, then I'm kinda not thinking of going." Rusty kept on trying to convey his innermost feelings and the fact he probably had a crush on Tim.

"Well, if you are really interested in this Tim character, then I suggest you come clean and ask what his intentions are. The worst thing he can say is 'no' and then at least you will know." Provenza was sounding more like Doctor Phil or Ruth rather than himself.

"You are right Lieutenant as usual. Thanks for the help!" Rusty sounded relieved on the other end of the line.

"Sure, no problem! Now, I have plans and I wish you an adieu!" Provenza was joking hoping he would relieve some of the tension he was hearing in Rusty's voice.

"Bye! I will text you what the reply from Tim is!" Rusty added before hanging up.

"Very well!" Not that Provenza was interested in hearing all the details, but at least it would give him some heads up if the boy needed consolation or congratulations.

Provenza looked at his watch. It was almost time to leave so not to be late from the precious reservation! He was in the hallway putting on his coat when the phone starting buzzing again. This time indicating an incoming call. The display showing the bad number and name: Detective Sanchez.  
Huffing he debated whether to take the call or not. His diligence got the best of him and he took the call.

"What?" Provenza answered deliberately sounding more angry than usual if that was even possible.

"Lieutenant, I am glad to have caught you on your day off. But Mike, Amy and myself have hit a bit of a wall here without our investigation..." Sanchez started.

"Shoot!" Provenza was not about to engage in idle chit chat and wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. He could hear the steak calling him.

"So yes, Sir! Thank you Sir!" Clearing his throat on the other end. Provenza was still able to induce fear in his subordinates and was imagining the Detective standing up and saluting him. Provenza had an evil grin on his face.

Julio knew it was never good to call the Lieutenant on his personal time but he sounded more tense than usual, if that was even possible.

"So we have narrowed down the suspect list to three and there is a problem with one of them." Julio stated.

"And what might that be?" Provenza asked.

"Well, he is in jail currently, but there is a good chance he could have orchestrated the whole thing from inside."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?"

Provenza saw the clock on the wall ticking away. A few more minutes and he would be late. The restaurant policy was: 'If you are late, we won't hesitate... to give your reservation to someone who appreciates!'

Julio could feel the Lieutenant steaming on the other end of the call.

"It's some one you arrested, Sir. I, we were thinking maybe you could give him a call. As roughing him up a bit?"

Julio was listening carefully what the response was, but he had not been prepared for the burst of profanities coming out of the Lieutenant's mouth.

"@#€€@##!&**, Bliip ... Sonnova Bitch! Jesus H Christ! What fresh hell is this?!" Provenza was shouting in the phone. "What made you think my calling the suspect would help in anyway?"

"We read the file and there were indications of the suspect being afraid of you. You can be pretty intimidating sometimes." Julio was trying to be polite.

Provenza was holding the phone against his chest. Breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down.

"When would you like me to do this?" Provenza asked really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, right now would be good! We were hoping to wrap this case up today actually." Julio stated victoriously.

'I don't f-ing believe it!' Provenza mumbled between his ground teeth. But his team needed him probably more than he needed the steak.

"Fine, I will make the call. Text me the number, will you."

"Already sent Sir!" Julio had been sure the Lieutenant would not say no.

"I see. Well alright then. I will talk to you later." Provenza ended the call before saying another word.

The watch indicated it was now fifteen minutes too late for the reservation and making the call would take another if he was lucky. But yielding to the situation, Provenza knew he had lost the opportunity of for once having a peaceful day off, enjoying a professionally prepared steak meal!

He placed the call he had been dreading all day:

"Yes, hello? I would like place an order for a Pizza...."

 

~ FIN ~ 


End file.
